


Pained

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Cursed [14]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, F/M, Female Akira, hurt Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Akira gets hurt and wants Isamu to stay with her.
Relationships: Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu
Series: Cursed [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396234
Kudos: 3





	Pained

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: This is Akisamu with female Akira and is part fourteen of the "Cursed" series.

"Pained"

Akira groaned in pain and squeezed her eyes shut. She panted and slowly opened her obsidian eyes. The infirmary greeted her eyes. She paused as she tried to remember how she got there.

She blinked as the battle came to the front of her mind. The entire team was there in their lions and were battling a robeast. They were about to combine when the robeast shot a laser directly at her lion. It was a direct hit, and she screamed. It felt like electricity was dancing across her skin.

"Aki!"

"I-I'm okay."

"No you're not!"

"It's not time for this, Isa. We need GoLion. After we get rid of the Galra, then I will get treated."

"Promise?"

"If I don't, then you can drag me there. Now, GoLion combine!"

As the battle came back to her, her memories of making her way to the infirmary still remained elusive. She could only guess that she passed out and had been carried there. She felt another wave of pain engulf her and had to bite her lip to stop from screaming. She definitely wanted Isamu to come and cuddle with her.

%%%

Isamu paced outside the infirmary. He couldn't believe he was being denied entrance after carrying his girlfriend there. Why was he being kept out?

"Kurogane?"

Isamu looked up and saw, to his relief, Fala walking in his direction. "Oh, hime! The doctors are not letting me in. I know Aki, and she's going to want me in there."

"Well, let me tell the doctors to let you in." Fala opened the doors and walked in. She saw Akira laying on one of the beds with, surprisingly, tears in her eyes. She approached and stroked her hair. "Kogane, how are you feeling?"

"Hime? Where's Isa?"

"The doctors are not letting him in here, but I will not let you be without him."

Akira gasped in pain and nearly hissed, "Arigatou, hime."

Fala nodded and approached the head doctor, Doctor Gior. "Doctor."

He turned around. "Hime. What can I do for you?"

"Why are you denying one of your patients something she needs?"

"What are you talking about? I would never deny one of my patients anything they need."

"But you are doing just that when you deny Kurogane entrance."

"What does he have to do with any of my patients?"

"He carried Kogane in here."

"The leader of GoLion is here?"

"Were you not aware of that?"

"The only patient I know of is the young woman over there." The doctor pointed in Akira's direction.

"That's Kogane."

"Kogane's not a woman."

Fala sighed. "Yes, she is. When we initially met her, she was under a curse. It was removed a few months ago, and now she's back to being female."

"I will add that to her file, but why does Kurogane need to be here?"

"It's an Earthling thing. People from Earth need loved ones by their side to recover from illness and injury." Fala hoped the doctor believed her, because she wasn't sure it was true.

"They do?"

"Yes, so in denying Kurogane entrance, you are hurting your patient."

The doctor paled at the thought of doing harm. "Where is he?"

Fala breathed out in relief. "He's outside the door."

"Let him in please."

Fala smiled and left the infirmary. She held the door open and called out, "Kurogane, you can come in."

Isamu rushed in and over to Akira's side. "Aki! Aki, I'm here."

Akira raised her arms, and tears slipped down her cheeks. "Isa."

Isamu didn't waste any time and scooped up his girlfriend. He settled onto her bed and let her rest between his legs with her back against his chest. He curled his arms around her, his hands finding themselves resting on her upper thighs. Her head rested against his shoulder, allowing him to pepper her head with kisses. She nuzzled his shoulder, glad that he was there holding her.

Isamu looked up at Fala. "Hime, arigatou. This means so much to us. Aki needs the touch. She always feels better when I'm with her. Even when she was cursed, he wanted me there. The only times I wasn't with her were when she was originally cursed and when the curses were removed."

"Well, I'll leave you two. Kogane's already half asleep, and I don't want to disturb her."

"Thank you again, hime. From both of us. You really have no idea how much this means to us."

"You're welcome, Kurogane. Get well soon, Kogane." Fala rested a hand on Akira's hair briefly before she left.

Isamu rested his head on top of his girlfriend's head and closed his eyes, which prevented him seeing the doctor observing them. Doctor Gior wasn't entirely sure Kurogane holding Kogane was helpful until he saw it with his own eyes. He almost couldn't believe how much Kogane reacted to Kurogane's presence. He was definitely going to add this to both Kogane's file and Kurogane's file to make sure they didn't go without each other in his infirmary.

Fin


End file.
